


We Build These Walls

by Lavendergaia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendergaia/pseuds/Lavendergaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they decide to get an apartment together, Skye is the one who insists on a separate bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Build These Walls

When they decide to get an apartment together, Skye is the one who insists on a separate bedroom. Fitzsimmons had been under the impression that they only needed an extra bedroom for guests but they don’t question Skye for too long when she asks for a room of her own. They insist it’s unnecessary even when she rationalizes that there’s no way both her and Jemma’s clothes are going to fit in one closet, but it’s clear that it’s just an excuse. Skye knows what she’s doing though. She knows there will be nights when Fitzsimmons will need to be Fitzsimmons without her and she just wants to be prepared for those inevitabilities when they happen.

Skye has always been aware of her role in this. There’s a reason she sleeps closest to the door, with Fitz pressed against the wall and Jemma in the middle, though Jemma always says that she’s cold, that she covets their body heat on either side of her. She understands that Fitz is always going to kiss Jemma first in the morning. Sometimes he kisses Skye longer, lets his hands linger over her back, but it’s always Jemma first. It’s a consistency that Skye appreciates.

So when they decide to get an apartment together, Skye knows she needs her own bedroom. She knows that there will be days when Jemma will look at Fitz with that look that they’ve had only for each other since the day she’s met them and probably a thousand years before that and it’s not that Skye won’t be welcome, but she won’t be needed and that’s okay with Skye. Those two are perfectly complete without her but they want her with them most of the time and that’s enough for her. Skye hasn’t gotten as far as she has in life without being able to read the people around, without knowing how to fit herself in to places, and appreciate what little opportunities she has.

(The only time she got it wrong—she got it _so wrong_ —was when he broke her, when he broke all of them, but she doesn’t think about him except when she does and they don’t talk about it but she holds them both close and listens to them breathe and is so grateful every day. She won’t make that mistake again.)

They decide to get an apartment together and they look for three bedrooms and Skye starts asking Fitz when he’s going to propose already. He tries to look at her like she’s insane, but he’s bright red and he keeps running his hands through his hair. Jemma Simmons is not what you’d call a traditional woman, Skye tells him, but she wants that ring on her finger. Frankly, it would be a disservice to the human race to deny them the epic genius of Fitzsimmons babies. And Fitz just rolls his eyes and kisses her to end the conversation, but Skye is going to help him pick out that ring and the night will come and she will have her room and they will have theirs because they are them and she is her.

Move-in day comes and Skye puts herself in charge of setting up the wi-fi because, let’s be honest, none of them are going to survive long without wi-fi. It only takes her about a half hour though and then Jemma is giving out instructions to her and Fitz and they’re all moving furniture and unpacking dishes and Jemma’s bossier than usual, but she kisses both of them after each task and it makes it sort of a lot worth it. Fitzsimmons get a California King delivered for their room and as someone who didn’t really have her own bed for most of her life, Skye isn’t actually sure why anyone needs a bed that big but the delivery men leave and Jemma pulls her on the unmade mattress and Fitz lays on top of them and they’re all laughing and okay, she can kind of see the point to it.

They order in pizza that night and eat it on their couch in their living room and watch Netflix on the wi-fi she set up for their house. And when Jemma starts falling asleep across both their laps, Fitz rubbing her feet and Skye stroking her hair because, really, they spoil her, they finally turn off the TV. _Bed_ , Jemma murmurs and Fitz leads her to the master. Skye puts the pizza boxes in the fridge and she doesn’t even realize that Fitzsimmons are just standing there until she turns to go into her room at the opposite side of the apartment.

_Aren’t you coming to bed, Skye?_ Jemma says and Fitz’s eyes are so blue when he stares at Skye and they’re doing everything but holding out their hands and asking her to join them.

So she does and she climbs into her usual side, the new sheets soft and cool against her skin. Jemma lays her head on Skye’s chest and Fitz leans over and kisses Skye slowly and then he kisses Jemma and his arm is long enough to wrap around all of them. They are barely taking up half of this incredibly large bed, but Skye finds that she doesn’t mind at all.

_I like our room,_ Skye says to no one in particular and Jemma kisses her collarbone and Fitz smiles at her over Jemma’s head. She knows that it will not always be like this, that they will always be a them and she will always be a her, but she would also not have them any other way. Right now, tucked in with them in their bed, she feels like a perfectly welcome part of their whole.


End file.
